SunSet
by StopTheMadness
Summary: For my whole life,I knew I was different.I am not your normal teenager.I am a mythical Creature.A mythical creature that lives among humans undetected.That has a family,friends and one who is now moving to Forks Washington.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Wings or any of their characters.**

Prologue.

For my whole life, I knew I was different. I love the sun. And meat makes me sick.  
I never bleed, and my heart doesn't beat. I am not from this world.

I am not your normal teenager.

I am something no one thought ever existed- a mythical creature.

A mythical creature that lives among humans undetected. That as a family, friends and one who is now moving to forks Washington.


	2. It begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wings or any of their character.**

**BPOV**

I was in the car with my mother, Rene. She wasn't my real mother. I'm adopted.

She was driving me to the airport. I was moving to Forks Washington. Where there is no sun. I am going to miss the sun, I _need_ the sun hopefully there are a few sunny days a month or I am going to go crazy living there. You may be wondering why I am moving if there's no sun. Well my mother wants to travel with my step Dad. So I'm going to live with my dad. Not biological Dad my adoptive dad. Charlie. My life is confusing.

"Bella are you sure you want to go?" she asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yes mum I'm sure" I said lying for the umpteenth time that day.

We pulled up at the airport and I waved Rene off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I got off the plane with my small carryon bag in hand. I looked around the rather small airport looking for Charlie. I spotted him and headed over.

"Hey Kiddo" He said pulling me in for a one armed hug. I hugged him back and went to get my bag.

The ride in the cruiser was quite I looked out the window and it was raining. I sighed I'm really going to miss the sun. When we pulled up to the house I saw a red Chevy truck in the driveway. "Who's truck?" I asked inclining my head toward the old truck sitting in the driveway.

"Yours." He replied.

"No way! That's _so_ cool thanks!" I said jumping out and running to the truck and peering in the window. I heard Charlie chuckle. I ran back to help him with my bags. He helped me bring my bags up stairs to my room, it hadn't changed a bit. The same lamp on the bed side table, same rocking chair in the corner. The only changes were the different bed spread a desk and a computer.

"Thanks Dad" I said as I opened my bag on the bed.

"Well . . . I'll be down stairs." He said rocking on his heels before leaving. Best thing about Charlie- He doesn't hover.

I started to unpack, and soon was finished. I grabbed my things for a shower and went to the one bathroom in the house. After I had a shower I looked at my back in the mirror, right between my shoulder blades was a small zit. I sighed it's starting again; at least I know what it is now. I pulled on my tank top and PJ pants on. I went down stairs to be met by the smell of pizza; I went into the kitchen to see Charlie eating Pizza.

"Want some?" Charlie asked with his mouth full. I repressed a shudder at eating that, I would be sick for days.

"Dad I'm Vegan remember?" I said as I made my way to the cupboard I pulled out canned peaches. After checking the expiry date I opened the can and put some in a bowl and sat at the table with Charlie.

"Oh right sorry I guess I forgot" he said taking another bite of his pizza.

"That's fine I'll go shopping tomorrow after school." I said popping a piece if peach in my mouth.

"OK" he mumbled threw a mouth full of food. After Charlie finished he went to watch t.v. I slowly went to my room and went to bed; I didn't need to set my alarm I always woke with the sun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke with the sun, not that I could see it but it was still there none the less. I stretched and went to my wardrobe and changed into a Purple tank top and a pair of knee length shorts. People are going to think I'm strange but if I wear anything else I will go stir crazy.

I headed down stairs and grabbed an apple and started to eat it. Charlie came down stairs and seemed shocked that I was up.

"I'm a morning person" I said shrugging.

"Ok . . . there's money for food in the cupboard"

"Thanks" and with that he left I heard the cruiser pull out of the drive way and disappear down the street. I wondered around the house for a bit till it was time for school I quickly got the money for the food from the cupboard and put it in my bag, grabbed my keys and left.

I got in my new truck and started it the engine came to life and I made my way to school.

When I got there I got out and instantly people looked at me, I know I am different-In more ways then I should be- but still.

I went to the front office and got my schedule and this slip thing for the teachers to sign. I looked at it and stuffed it in my bag and made my way to my first class.

xXxX in lunch xXxX

I was sitting with some people I met in different classes it was strange to be sitting in a table with people I scarcely know and I'd rather sit outside even if it _is_ cloudy. But I dealt with it. Then they i saw them, five beautiful teenagers. But it was their sent that got me-Vampires.

I looked at their eyes, they all had golden eyes. I almost sighed in relief at this; i didn't want killers in my new high school. That's just what I need.

"Those are the Cullen's" I heard Jessica say.

"Who's who?" i asked.

"Well the blonde supermodel is Rosalie, She's dating her adoptive brother Emmett, the big one, the small dark haired is Alice, she's with the blonde one who look likes he's in pain, and the last one is Edward" she said admiration clear in her tone.

I poked around at my salad for a bit not really eating. "You can have some of my custard if you want" a helpful boy named Mike said.

I shook my head. "I'm vegan."

"Oh" was all he said.

The bell rang then and i made my escape I rushed my way to Biology and handed my slip to the teacher he signed it and handed it back. I took the only spare seat; Right next to the bronzed haired vampire-Edward.

He stiffened and his eyes turned black, i sighed my blood-or lack of- must call to him, It's happened a few time to me but this is a golden eyed vamp. He shouldn't hurt me-hopefully. I sat down and turned my chair as far from him as possible. I tried to listen to the teacher but the air around me was vibrating with negative vibes and it was very distracting.

After the bell rang Edward shot out of his seat and left at an inhuman speed.

This is going to be a complicated few years.


	3. Flowers and waterfalls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wings or any of its characters.**

**BPOV**

I planned to confront him to demand what his problem was, that's what a human would do.

The past few days Edward hasn't been at school and his 'siblings' were giving me the evils. I got tired of it pretty quickly. The zit on my back was now a lump the size of a baseball. I wasn't worried though it's natural; for me anyway. I faked i was sick and stayed outside all day it was good to have time to myself.

I woke up the next day looked at myself in the mirror and saw hovering just above my head white petals. And so it begins. I looked at my back and a flower was sprouting out of my back it was sky blue in the middle fading into a light pink before fading into a white. This is my Blossom. Happens once a year, I'm used to it now. I grabbed a scarf and tied the petals around my waist, feeling smothered. I quickly went downstairs Charlie was down there.

"I'm going for a walk" I said

"Ok" came his reply.

I half ran to the path-not that i would need it- and ran into the forest. When i was deep in the thick forest and took my top off so i was just wearing a tank top i then undid the scarf and let my petals out. I went off the path and ran through the forest happy that the sun was meant to come out later today.

I kept running then i ran into a field. No a meadow it was so pretty there were flowers everywhere i giggled and ran around the meadow in a circle giggling the sun came out then i lifted my hands towards the sun feeling its warmth. I smiled wildly this is what i love. I heard a slight whooshing sound. I didn't take notice. I plopped down on the soft grass and started to make a flower chain when it was big enough i tied it around my head and went to a nearby tree, I crouched and jumped to the first branch, i pulled myself up and continued till i was at the top of the very large tree. I sat down on the branch enjoying the sun.

After a while of soaking up the sun from the tree tops, I jumped down. When i was on the ground i walked in a random direction i soon found a stream i smiled widely and kicked off my shoes and dipped my toes in the stream.

I phone rang then i looked at the caller, it was Charlie.

"Hello Dad"

"Hey Bella I'll be home soon."

"Oh I'm still hiking I'll make my way back now." I said

"Okay, see you soon."

When we hung up i heard another whooshing and the sound of a stick breaking. I shook it off, just an animal. I put my shoes back on and ran back to where i left my top and scarf. I tied my petals back and put my top back on. I went inside and started to make my dinner.

Just as i was dishing up a roasted potato, some steamed vegetables and a green salad, Charlie walked in.

"Hey kiddo" he greeted me

"Hey dad i can make you something to eat if you want?"

"No thanks Bell's i dropped by at the diner and had something"

"Okay"

He walked into the lounge room then and i sat down and started to eat my dinner.

When i was finished i went up stairs had a shower and went to bed.

***************************

I woke up and got changed and ran down stairs. I wanted to go to the meadow again; it reminded me of home.

"Going for a hike!" i yelled as i left.

"OKAY!" i heard him yell back.

I ran outside and into the forest, i let my petal loose and let out a sigh.

I ran in the same direction i had the day before and soon came across the beautiful meadow.

I went and pic a purple flower up and put it behind my ear. I looked around the meadow, god it's so much like home, i saw a bush of wild berries i went over and smelt them they didn't smell poisonous so i picked one and ate it. It tasted so good. I grabbed a few more and ate them, then went and sat in the middle of the meadow

I started to sing quietly to myself, I sung the Lullaby my real mother used to sing to me before she died.

_Goodnight, sleep tight__  
No more tears  
Goodnight I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
and not goodbye._

As i sung the last word a single tear fell down my cheek i wiped it away and sniffed and picked another flower and started to make another flower chain. When i was done i tied it around my head and started to make another chain, when it was long enough i tied it around my neck as a necklace. I touched the Ring on the silver chain i already had around my neck. I miss home. I heard something in the forest I turned my head in the direction it came from but didn't see anything so i didn't bother looking for the source of the sound anymore.

I stood up and stretched I pulled out my phone and checked the time 10 am i have all day.

I smiled and went to the stream near the meadow and started to follow it soon i came across a waterfall i grinned and went up to the base of the waterfall. I peered in and went into the cave behind the water fall. It was very dark i could hardly see so i pulled out a little vile with a red liquid in it i threw it on the ground and the glass broke and then there was a copper coloured ball hovering in the space in front of me giving off heaps of heat and light.

Then i felt it, the force that only comes from a portal i grinned widely but didn't dwell on it too much; i knew one of the portals was in forks, i just didn't know exactly where in forks.

I continued to explore and checked the time again. It was getting late so i ran home. Before i stepped into view i tied my petals up again and went inside.

I ate an apple and some canned peaches and went upstairs. I had a quick shower and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and went to my window and watched the sun rise. I tied up my petals and went down stairs and started to cut up an orange. I was half way through eating my orange when Charlie came down he had some cereal and left.

When it was time to leave grabbed my keys and ran outside to my truck. It's old and slow but i love it.

I got to school in record time, for me anyway. I jumped out of my truck and made my way to English.

xXxX at lunch xXxX

I couldn't stand it! I_ had_ to sit outside after being outside the past two days its killing me to sit indoors!

I half ran outside after the bell rang. I started to eat my salad i had packed this morning when i heard someone approach.

"Hello, can i sit here?" Edward asked. Ok this is strange he thirsts for my blood yet he tries to be polite, well his eyes _are_ gold.

"Sure" i answered.

"I'm sorry about my behaviour last week." He looked sincere. Well i understand if i were human he would of scared the hell out of me, but since I'm not human it didn't bother me.

"That's perfectly alright, Edward." I said making sure to keep a polite tone.

"So what did you do over the weekend?" he asked in an interested tone.

"I went hiking found a beautiful stream and a waterfall." I said smiling.

"Really that sounds amazing what trail did you follow?" he asked raising an eyebrow, does he know something?

"I didn't use a trail i went exploring and found it, don't worry though i had a map" i said smiling at the end.

"Maybe you could point it out to me one day" he said.

The bell rang then and the rest of the day went by in a blur.


	4. Diamonds and Trolls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or wings or any of their characters.**

**BPOV**

After school I raced inside wrote a note for Charlie saying i was going for a walk. I ran to the path and untied the scarf and my petals sprung to their original position. I raced to the meadow and as soon as i got there i let out a sigh of relief this place is so much like home, i think it's going to one of the only reasons i stay in forks.

I went to the middle of the meadow and i heard a twig snap, then another. I swiftly turned in the direction it was coming from just in time to see Jasper and Emmett. As soon as i saw them they were next to me they grabbed my wrists and held them at my sides so i couldn't get away. Edward stepped from the bushes then.

I started to pull against the vampires hold but i couldn't budge them. I pulled all my strength together and pulled on the arm that Jasper was holding, he stumbled slightly and increased his grip.

"What are you Bella?" Edward asked me his tone of voice was calm. Very calm i wanted to scream and rant and rave for them to let me go, but I am better than that.

"Let me go" i said through clenched teeth.

"What are you Bella?" he asked again ignoring my demand.

"Let go of me" I demanded again and struggled more.

"Don't struggle you'll only get yourself hurt." He said he seemed to actually care. "What are you" he repeated.

"I will tell you just let me go!" i screamed. Edward nodded and they let me go, i backed up a few steps and looked at my wrists i turned them in circles and hissed in pain. They were sprained, perfect.

"What are you?" He asked in a small voice.

"A faerie" I answered and started to walk away from them

"Bella you have to give us more information."

"No you asked me what i am you didn't ask for details." I said smirking.

"Bella please"

Then i sensed it, no, no, no, no!!

"Edward please, do as i say please all of you just go into the forest stay out of sight"

"Why?" he said confused

"Edward i will tell you everything just get out of sight _now_ please!" i said

"Ok" and then they were all gone.

About 3 seconds later a troll came into the meadow his face was covered in scars he had one brown eye and one green and his nose looked like it had been broken many times and not healed properly.

"Hello Isabella" he said in a soft welcoming tone.

"What do you want?" i snapped

"Oh now, now don't be rude, didn't your mother teach you _anything_" he sneered.

"I will repeat my question, what do you want?"

"That's easy; I want you to help me kill all your kind."

"Over my dead body you disgusting, thieving, lowlife troll!" i yelled

"Oh well that can be arranged." He said holding up a vile that contained a yellow substance.

"Where did you get that?" i asked taking a small step back.

"Someone paid their life for it" he chuckled then he threw it at my feet and everything went black.

**EPOV**

"Over my dead body you disgusting, thieving, lowlife troll!" Bella yelled at the ugly creature.

"Oh well that can be arranged." He said holding up a small vile of a yellow substance, i didn't know what it was but the way Bella reacted i think she did.

"Where did you get that?" she said backing up a bit.

"Someone paid their life for it" the monster said while chuckling. Then he threw the vile at Bella's feet and she collapsed. The creature went up to Bella and crouched down and caressed her cheek.

"Such a waste" He whispered.

I nodded to my brothers and we stepped into view.

"Get away from her" I growled.

"More faeries?" he laughed.

"Guess again" I said and Emmett, Jasper and i ran up and threw him away from Bella. The monster then got his grip on Jasper and Jasper tried to get free but couldn't.

"You _stupid_ vampire" he spat. Emmett and I ran up and ripped his arms off and ripped him to shreds and burned the pieces just to be sure. I heard Bella moan and move.

I ran over to her

"Bella are you hurt?" i asked worried.

"No, no it was just strong sleeping elixir, I'm fine." She said while getting up. She quickly looked around and stared at the fire then back at each of us when she saw all three of us where there she looked back at the fire and then did a 360 making sure everything is as it should be.

"You saved me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes we did." I answered.

"Oh my god! Thank you _so_ much you just saved me! How can i repay you!?" she said in a rush.

"Bella, Bella you don't need to repay us we weren't going to let you die" Jasper said stepping forward.

Bella's eyes lit up "I know what i can give you" she said she had a huge grin on her face.

"Bella really we don't need anything" I reassured her.

"Stay right here don't move a muscle." She said still grinning

"Ok?" i agreed unsure.

Bella ran out of the meadow her tinkling laugh following her.

About five minutes later she came back carrying a red velvet bag that had gold draw string.

"I have the perfect thing, well things it's two things" she said grinning.

"Bella this is unneeded" I said.

"I don't care" she said her grin was just a smile now

She opened the bag and walked over to Jasper. She reached in the bag and pulled out a large ruff cut diamond and handed it to Jasper. "Oh Bella i can't take this it's worth a fortune" Jasper said.

"You saved my life and by saving my life you saved my kind." She said

"But it's too much!" He protested.

"They are common as sticks and stones where i come from, and it is the least i can do."

She reached into the bag again and pulled out a ring. "This is from the leader of my kind, as a thank you for saving me" she said.

She went to Emmett next and gave him a large diamond as well and gave him and ring. Saying the same thing she did to Jasper.

She came up to me and handed me a diamond too. "Bell-" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't you start too, just accept the diamond." She said. She was smiling like crazy and pressed the diamond into my hand.

She then pulled out a ring. "A thank you from the leader of my kind" she said, smiling.

"Do we get to know anymore about your kind?" He heart accelerated she was panicking.

"Why are you so worried Bella?" Jasper said after sensing her emotions.

"You're an empath too?" she asked smiling warmly.

"You're an empath?" Jasper asked confused when she said 'too'

"No, no my uncle is, my biological uncle of course."

"Oh, well yes i am an empath" Jasper responded.

Bella smiled. "Yes you will get to know more about my kind."

"So you're going to answer our questions?" i asked

"Yes but i hate to repeat myself, and I'm guessing the rest of your coven would want to know about us too, so we should arrange a time" She said

"I'll pick you up for school and drive you to our house after school then we can talk" i suggested.

"That sounds good" Bella said and turned away.

"Bella wait! One question before you go can you answer this one question?"

"Yes Emmett?" Bella said turning to face us.

"Why do you have wings?" He asked

"It's not wings, it's a flower" she said and turned and ran into the forest.


	5. Stories and Deaths

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wings or any of their characters.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I travel Australia and i haven't had power for the past week, thanks for waiting. Oh and i have been getting some story alerts but no reviews so i won't post any more chapters after this unless i get some reviews! So review lol.**

**BPOV**

I woke the next morning, got out of bed and stretched. I got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth, i left my hair to tumble down my back, I ran my fingers through i before i went downstairs.

I opened a can of peaches got a bowl full and put the rest in the fridge, sat at the table and started to eat my peaches. About half an hour later Charlie left for work and i started to get my school books together. I just put my calculus book in my bag when i heard a car honk; i looked out my bedroom window to see Edward leaning against his silver Volvo.

I went down stairs and went outside and locked the door on my way. I went over to Edward and he opened the car door for me. "Thank you" i said

"You're very welcome Bella." He responded.

"So, Jasper's an empath, is there any other gifted vampires in your coven?"

"Yes there is, i can read minds, and Alice can see visions of the future."

"An empath, mind reader and a seer. A very powerful coven" I mused.

"Yes, I can't read your mind though it's very frustrating."

I laughed "I'm not surprised you can't read my mind i know a faerie back home, he could read minds, it annoyed him to no end." I said laughing at the memories.

"Is that so?" he said very interested.

"Yeah" we were at the school then and he came around to open my door for me.

"Thank you for the ride, Edward."

"It was the least i could do after the way i treated you yesterday, I am very sorry about that"

"That's fine Edward, you were being carful you don't know what i can do so you were weary, no harm done" i said smiling. i turned to go to my first class.

**xXxX in lunch xXxX**

I sat outside again that day, people gave me sideway glances but i didn't care, i needed to get outside, the fresh air will help me prepare for this afternoon that i think is going to be very stressful, mainly because trolls travel in groups of two or three and it's been over 10 hours since they killed that troll, another reason is because although Zamir, the leader of my kind, knows about how they saved me , I'm not meant to tell any other being about faeries and I'm slightly worried that Zamir would not like me telling the Cullen's about faeries.

"Hello" A bell like voice chimed i looked up to see a pixie like vampire- Alice.

"Hello" i greeted her

"Could i sit here?" she asked.

"By all means" I said gesturing to the space next to me.

"Jasper told me about yesterday." She said

I laughed " Is that right?"

"Yes, the diamond is very beautiful thank you"

"No problems, your mate saved my life."

"Well he didn't say that." she said a little miffed.

"You're the seer?"i asked double checking what Edward told me.

"Excuse me?" she said shocked.

"Are you a seer? Do you get visions of the future?" i asked

"Oh yes i do how did you know?"

"Edward told me." I said

"Alice, why don't you come and sit inside with the rest of the family" Jasper said coming over and stood next to Alice, careful not to put his back to me, he was afraid i could tell.

"You don't have to be afraid, Jasper." I said

"How do you know I'm afraid?" he said a bit rudely

"You're afraid for Alice, you don't know what i can do, and that scares you, Vampires are known for being very protective of their mates and the fact that you don't know the extent of my skills it scares you that i could hurt Alice. But Jasper i won't hurt Alice, i wouldn't think of it, i would never hurt any of you." I said sincerely looking him dead in the eyes.

"Why did that man hate you so much, he radiated pure hate when he was talking to you." He said eyeing me carefully.

"I'll explain everything this afternoon." I said. The bell rang then and i made my way to Biology.

I sat in my normal spot next to Edward. The teacher came in and started the class. Edward wrote me a note.

**Do I get to know anything now?**

**No you don't, nice try though. ** I wrote back.

The rest of the class went by as usual. I walked to Edwards car after gym, he was already there waiting for me. He opened my door for me. He got in the divers seat and sped off.

Soon we came to a large white house, well more of a mansion; it was massive.

There were a large group of vampires consisting of the four i know plus two more who i didn't know the names of.

"I thought we could talk outside. You seem more at ease outdoors." He explained. But no it would be safer to talk in the house. He came around and opened my door. I went up to what looked like the leader.

"Hello I'm Bella" i said

"I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He said gesturing to the brown haired vampire next to him.

"Maybe we could talk inside?" i said in a low voice.

"We thought you would be more at ease outside?" he said confused.

"Yes i could be but we mustn't talk outside, it's not safe."

"Why isn't it safe Bella" The one called Esme asked.

"The trees have eyes" i said in a near whisper.

I heard Rosalie snort i didn't take notice.

"Bella if anyone was in that forest we would know" Carlisle reassured me.

"Not to be rude, but no you wouldn't Faeries and Trolls are known for stealth and although the Faeries won't hurt you the Trolls are a different story" i said sincerely.

"She's a nut case" i heard Rosalie mutter.

In that instant a large troll came and tackled Alice sending them both flying over the lawn Jasper was about to jump on him. "No wait" i said he looked like he was about to burst with anger but he nodded.

"So many Faeries so little time" the troll sneered. Alice was clawing and struggling to no avail.

"She's not a Faerie!" i called out taking a step forward. "She's a vampire"

The troll took a long breath breathing in Alice's sent.

"Well your right" he said letting Alice go, she jumped up and ran over to Jasper.

"I'm a Faerie" i said taking another step forward.

"Is that so?" he said looking at me smirking

"Yes and i will go with you willingly if you leave this coven alone and leave forks."

"If you come willingly i will have no need for this small town anymore." He said showing that i am losing more in this deal then i am gaining.

"Yes i know that." i said taking a few more steps forward.

"Can you open the portal?"

"Yes i can, and i will open it for you just leave and don't come back."

"You do realise i will just kill you after i get what i want" he said taking a few steps towards me.

"Yes" i said in a small voice.

"Bella no wait!" i heard a few people yell behind me. I didn't respond.

"Well come on! Don't keep me waiting!" he said a grin on his mangled face.

I walked slowly forward with my head down my hand drifted to the pocket of my jeans i found the small vile and when i was close enough i threw it at the troll. The vile broke and the troll fell to the ground. I hurried over to him the elixir is not that strong i made it last night i didn't have all the stuff needed so i improvised. I quickly pattered down the troll and found a seedling ring that was on a chain it also had a family crest on it too. And i found a spear head like the ones the guards use.

I went up to the monsters head put my hands either side of its head and twisted it sharply. The deathly snap echoed through the silence. I heard a few gasps behind me. I went to the feet of the troll grabbed one of his ankles and started to drag him into the forest. I dragged him far into the forest were no one would find him.

When i got back to the yard Jasper was crouched next to the seedling ring and the spear head, Edward was next to him. When he heard me approach he spoke.

"You just killed a-"

"A troll" i interrupted him "I just killed a troll." I said

"And you're going to rob him to, are you?" Jasper asked anger showing in his tone.

"No, Trolls like to get trophies of the Faeries he has killed. Here is a seedling ring and a family crest on a chain, very common i have one" i said pulling out the chain that held my seedling ring " And a spear head like the ones used by our guards" i said pointing to the spear head. "I will give the ring to the council and they can give it to the family" i said and i kicked the spear head and sent it flying into the forest which was a good 15ft away. I pocketed the ring and went back over to the vampires.

"See what i mean when i said it's not safe. Edward, Japer and Emmett killed a troll yesterday, they killed him because he was about to kill me, the troll had a sleeping elixir like the one i used before but much stronger. Trolls go around in groups of two or three sometimes four, and they are not happy with the fact your coven members killed one of their own. Luckily those two were only low level trolls. Next time we might not be so lucky." I said

"Yes well maybe we should go inside." Carlisle said startled.

"Yes that would be best." I said

He went up the porch steps and opened the door and gestured me inside. I went inside slowly and the others followed.

"Do you mind if I untie my petals? I'm feeling rather smothered." I said I have had them tied up all day; it was terribly uncomfortable to keep them tied up much longer.

"Of course?" he said the sentence ending as a question.

"Thank you" i sighed.

I lifted my shirt untied the scarf and took off my shirt so i was just wearing a tank top i lifted it a little and my petals sprung to their normal place. I stretched and i heard four gasped. "That's much better" I sighed.

"Wow that's amazing" Carlisle said, staring at my petals.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Do you want anything to drink, deer?" Esme asked.

"A glass of water would be lovely thank you" i said smiling.

She smiled back and flitted out of the room.

"So Bella what exactly are you."

"Our kind, are called Faeries, but, well this may sound strange but we are plants. I'm a plant, listen, my heart does not beat and i have no blood running through my veins."

"But i thirst for you blood! It calls to me!" Edward interrupted me.

"No, Edward, you _think_ it does, its happened to me before, vampires hunting me for my blood."

I picked up a letter opener and pressed the sharp tip into my palm.

"No" i heard Carlisle gasp. I hissed in pain then held up my hand. A white-yellowish liquid was oozing down my hand. I saw all the vampires in the room take a breath.

"See, I haven't got blood." I picked up a tissue and pressed it against the cut. "I'm a plant, I very evolved plant." I looked over the faces of the vampires in the room.

"Here is your water , deer." Esme said coming back into the room she handed me the water.

"Thank you Esme." I said and took two large mouthfuls.

"What about those trolls you were talk about what are they?" Carlisle asked.

"Well some believe that evolution tried to create a super human, but it got messed up in the progress, miss matched eyes, deformed bones and sometimes extra limbs. But they are very strong and fast, no faster than Faeries, but faster than a human, and like Faeries are very stealthy, but many trolls don't rely on that, only their strength."

"Why did he attack Alice, why not you?" Jasper asked who had his arm around Alice.

"Well vampires haven't got blood, nor do Faeries, Trolls can smell blood so if they smell a being that hasn't got blood they automatically think it's a Faerie, although vampires have a unique sent you can pic up on in close contact." I said. Looking at Alice, she seemed shaken "Plus she is the smallest of the group an easy target" i said.

"How had your kind stayed a secret all this time?"

"We live a different realm, Avalon." I answered.

"And why do the trolls hate you?" Jasper asked.

"not just me, but all of my kind, to understand i must tell you some of my history, its a rather long story, do you wish to here it?" i asked.

"Yes if you don't mind." Carlisle answered.

"Well At first the faeries let the trolls live in Avalon if they abide by our laws, which they didn't so we banished their kind and in turn outraged them, from then on there had been many wars, and they constantly try and get through the portals, but for that they need a faerie with that much power. The power to open the gates Zamir, our leader, put in place not 50 years ago. The portals can be used by anyone but it's the gates that need to be opened, trolls constantly get in the Avalon with armies, they are cowards they fight on our land not on theirs, we have had many deaths because of this. We not only have the gates in place now, but guards. Spring faeries that live on earth and guard the portals."

"is that why you are on earth?" Carlisle asked.

"No i am not a guard, nor am i a spring Faerie, i am a fall Faerie, hence why my bloom is now, in fall, the three months I was born in."

"Oh i see."

"Yes well i should be heading home now."

"But i have so many questions, maybe you could come over on the weekend, we would have more time then to talk."

"Yes that sounds great."

"I'll drive you home." Edward said coming over to me.

"Thank you, Edward"

The drive home was quite he parked infront of my house and came to open my door.

"Thank you for the ride Edward."

"You're welcome Bella." I started to turn away but he spoke again, "oh and Bella?" he called and i turned back to him. "You are a truly amazing creature" he said with a crooked smile. I smiled back and went inside and went to bed.

That _was_ a stress full afternoon.


	6. Races and The school dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wings or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Okay I got 2 reviews now I am posting this for two reasons.  
1) I didn't say how many reviews I wanted to keep posting  
2) I have a really good idea well I think it's a good idea  
okay solo I want 5 yes that's right FIVE reviews before I post a new chapter! F-I-V-E reviews not that many but it will make me happy, then again a cookie will make me happy but I have no cookies so 5 reviews will do! Thanks!!!!!**

**BPOV**

I woke up in the morning to the sun shining happily into my room. It's sunny today! I almost did a happy dance,_ almost_.

It's too bad I have school; a light bulb went off in my head. I ran down stairs to be met by Charlie.

Now I had to play my card just right if I wanted to have the day off.

"Charlie?" I asked innocently.

"Yes?" he asked he seemed a bit weary.

"Since it's a really nice day and all could I _please_ have the day off to hike in the forest, I promise I will catch up and do extra home work to night."

"Hmm . . . okay, but stay on the track." He said I ran and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran up stairs to get changed. I changed into a tank top but another top over that to hide my petals. Some short shorts and a pair of converse. I went down stairs and started toward the forest, soon as I was thick in the forest I let my petals out hung my shirt on a branch and took off running.

I was enjoying my run when I hit something, hard. I went flying back and hit a tree.

"Oh my gosh, Bella are you okay?" Edward said coming over.

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't looking where I was running."

"Nor was I" he said. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"Shouldn't _you_ be in school?"

"It's sunny" he said

"Exactly" I replied smiling.

"Where were you heading?" He asked.

"I was going to that lovely meadow I found, it reminds me of home." I said smiling at the end.

"Yes I found that meadow 25 years ago."

"Oh sorry for intruding."

"Oh don't worry I don't mind sharing." He said with a crooked smile

"Race you there?" I asked hopefully.

"You're on" he said grinning.

I took of full speed not before long Edward was beside me.

"You're fast, but not faster than me" he teased and started to over take me.

I gathered all my strength and jumped then I ran and jumped again till I was firmly on his back.

Edward tried to throw me off, growling playfully the whole time.

When I saw the meadow I jumped up and planted my feet on his shoulders then jumped into the meadow. I turned around to see Edward just coming into the meadow.

"No fair you cheated" he accused.

"You didn't say I could jump on your back, so I didn't cheat" I said.

He laughed "Okay next time no jumping on my back" he said smiling.

He stepped into the sun and I gasped. I have seen vampires in the sun before, but he was just so beautiful his skin reflecting the sun like millions of diamonds.

I laughed with him. I sat down in the middle of the meadow and brushed my hand across the soft grass. I sighed.

"You okay Bella?" Edward asked coming over to me.

"Yeah I just miss Home. That all." I said I looked at him and smiled.

I lay on the ground on my stomach and looked at all the flowers. I felt Edward touch the tip of one of my petals.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You felt that?" he asked

"The flower is attached to the rest of me isn't it?" I said

"Well yes, but I didn't expect you to be able to feel it."

"Well I can" I said laughing.

I sat up.

"What's the deal with the seedling rings?" he asked looking at the chain that held mine.

"When we are . . . uhmm . . . born . . . it's already on our right ring finger. It grows to fit your finger but most of us wear it on a chain sometimes adding a family crest." I explained.

"Why don't you carry a family crest?"

"It would raise questions. Ones that I can't answer." I said.

"Do you know your real parents?" Edward asked softly. His butter scotch eyes burning into mine.

"Yes, I know my father, I always have, I remember right back to when I was born. You see when my kind are born we have the mind of a 12 or 11 year old. We can walk, talk everything right from birth. I remember living in Avalon, the lullaby my mother used to sing, but my mother died a few months after I came to earth." I said I took a large breath.

"So do you still see your father?"

"Whenever I can get to Avalon, there are only 4 portals on earth, and I do see him and my uncles and aunties" I said smiling.

"That's very interesting" he said smiling. "Your . . . uh . . . flower is very beautiful" he said I smiled.

"In Avalon that's one of the greatest complements a girl can get, so thank you" I said smiling.

"The other day you . . . ran off and came back with our uh . . . gifts where did you go?" He queried coming closer.

"To Avalon, there is a portal here in forks, hence why I came to earth in the first place, of course nobody could foresee Charlies and Rene's divorce, and me going with her, away from the portal,"

"I'm confused why would you need to be near the portal?" He asked.

"To protect it" I said.

"But I thought that was the spring faeries job."

"It _is _their job but sometimes they need help, that's why I'm here." I explained.

"Oh I understand," he said smiling.

"Yeah" I said smiling, I picked a flower and pierced a hole in its stem and started to make a flower chain.

"Why do you do that? You did it last time you were here as well." Edward said handing me another flower.

"You were spying on me?" I asked still threading flowers through each other.

"I was curious," He defended, "And you didn't answer my question" he said handing me another flower.

"It's a nice was to keep busy. Plus they make cute head bands" I smiled as I talk and finished on the chain and tied it around my head. "See?" I asked turning my head to each side.

"Yes very cute." Edward said I look up at him, he smiled and my breath caught, I cleared my throat and smiled back. I stood up "Follow me," I said excitement clear in my voice, and I ran off into the forest, Edward ran next to me keeping pace. I stopped and jumped into a tree, I swung from branch to branch gracefully, Edward followed, and then I stopped when we were high above the canopy. "Look" I said and pointed towards the water fall that was now visible

"That's beautiful." Edward breathed. I smiled.

"That's the waterfall I was talking about, I said I'd point it out" I said smiling. I heard a phone ring, Edward answered his phone. "Yes?" he asked, "m-hmm" he murmured. "Alice, can't you just pick it out, I don't need to go to the mall with you" he said a bit irritated, "Yes I will, okay bye" he hung up and put his phone in his pocket. "Alice wanted me to come with her to the mall to pick out a suit for the dance" Edward explained.

"Oh, I'm making my dress" I said smiling.

"Is that so? So you have a date to the dance I'm guessing" he said raising an eye brow.

"No, even if I don't get a date I'll go anyway, any excuse to dance" I said and laughed a bit.

"Well, since you haven't got a date, would you like to go with me?" Edward asked.

I looked at him, he wanted to go to the school dance with me, I don't know how much that meant but to me it meant allot "Sure, I would love to" I said smiling.

**(A/N: Was going to end it here but thought I'd just time warp to the dance **** ) **

**xXxX And Time warp xXxX**

I added the finishing touches to my outfit and looked in the full length mirror behind my bedroom door; I put a strand of hair back in place. I looked at my dress; it was a long orange dress with intricate sequences in a pattern to look like leaves flying in the wind it was a lighter orange at the bottom getting darker as it went up. **(Pic on Profile)** I felt very proud. I made this. I smiled and I heard a knock on the door, then Charlie called out "Bella!?"

I checked my hair and makeup one more time before going down stairs, when I came into view I saw Edwards face light up into a brilliant smile. I continued my way down stairs and hugged Edward. Charlie took photos "For Rene" He said smiling.

After some photos I got into Edwards Aston martin vanquish. "I didn't know you had a vanquish" I said as he sped to the school.

"I only use it for special occasions" He said.

My blossom had welted away, much to Edward's dismay. I was happy, it stayed for almost 3 weeks, and I was worried I wouldn't be able to wear my dress. Edward pulled up to the school and opened my door for me, we walked into the school gym to be met by Alice, "Bella you look amazing," She said smiling, Jasper came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her, Jasper was starting to warm up to me a bit more, for which I was glad.

Edward took my hand and we started to dance, he spun me around and I was having so much fun, the music slowed into another song and Edward pulled me close, and I put my head on his chest, my feelings for him were getting so strong, but it was wrong, he was a vampire, and I was a faerie, it's not right. But I just could help my emotions, I looked up at Edward to see him smiling at me, I smiled back and he leaned in, at first I thought he was going to kiss me, but he came in and whispered in my ear. "I Love you Bella"

My breath caught and I looked at him in disbelief before I whispered, "I love you too" I felt his face light up into a brilliant smile against my cheek and he pulled away slightly then kissed me, nothing else mattered, not that fact he was a vampire or anything mattered, only that fact that he loves me and I love him. We pulled apart and I smiled, I could hold my breath for a large amount of time, since plant breathe through their leaves, and my 'leaf' would be my skin, but I was panting slightly.

He placed a small, gentle and very sweet kiss on my lips and smiled that perfect crooked smile.  
Nothing else in the world mattered.


	7. BaseBall and Vampires

**A/N: Okay I know I said five reviews but stuff it, I just want to write!! I have **_**ideas**_** people!**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight if I did BD would have ended better

**xXxX And TIME WARP 6 MONTHS xXxX**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Emmett's giant jeep as Edward drove it towards the clearing, we were playing baseball, I whipped up some elixirs so I could play as well, tripling my speed and strength, this should be a interesting night. Edward opened my door for me, and helped me out and gave me a small kiss on the cheek, we had been dating for almost 6 months now, I was ecstatic that the council hadn't intervened I was even more ecstatic that my birth father and uncle hadn't done anything either, life was pretty good.

We walked up to the rest of the family and Esme hugged me, "Hello Bella, you can be the referee if you'd like?" She spoke with slight worry in her tone. I laughed "No thank you I'd like to play as well" I said smiling. She gave me a worried glance but nodded. We sorted ourselves off into teams and we started the game. Alice pitched the ball and I hit it, I dropped the bat and took off running at full speed, I got to the second base and stopped, they all looked at me in amazement, I shrugged and then smirked. The game continued until Alice froze, then Edward froze, "They're coming" Alice whispered, everyone ran up to the home plate and they were talking low and fast, "Who is coming?" I interjected. "Some nomads," Edward said looking at me, worried, "Why is everyone so worried? I mean I know I _smell_ like a human, but if I _act_ like a vampire and they don't smell me they wouldn't know, and if it comes to it, you all know I have a personal army"

It's true I do have an army, the leader of that Troll group came and I had to call in the guards of the portal, 15 spring Faeries that would be enough to take down a few vampires as well, if it comes to that.

"Yes well . . . let's just hope for the best." Just as Carlisle said as 3 vampires entered the clearing

"Hello, my name is Laurent, this is James, and Victoria" the vampire I guessed who was the leader said.

**(A/N: Sigh, and que the drama, this won't go for too long, this isn't my brilliant idea *Mischievous smile*)**

The one named James looked at each of us, "Hello, I am Carlisle and this is my family" Carlisle said gesturing to us.

James looked at Alice and something flashed in his eyes but then it was gone, the wind blew and blew my scent straight at the vampires, everything happened quickly then. James tried to pounce on me and all the Cullen's were in front of me in protective crouches, "She's human" James snarled.

"She is part of our Family" Carlisle snarled back, my eyed went wide I have never seen Carlisle like this. For once they all really looked like vampires, it sort of scared me. James came out of his crouch and Victoria and Laurent followed suit. "We will be leaving now" James said and they ran off into the forest. Edward picked me up and ran to the Jeep and started back through the forest before I could react. "Edward relax, I already have a plan, if that's what you're worried about"

He looked at me "What plan would that be, he won't stop until he has tasted your blood!" he said gripping the steering wheel tighter. "I don't _have_ blood! And he would have to stop if he is dead!" I argued. "You plan to _kill_ him!" he fumed. "What do you think we should do?" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Emmett and Jasper will take care of him while you stay with me, stay safe" he said looking at me with burning topaz eyes. I rolled my eyes, "I'm helping, and nothing you can say is going to change that."

We pulled up to the house and I shared my plan with the rest of the family. "I think that if Edward and I were to go through the forest, James would follow, and then we could kill him. Sweet and simple you all don't need to get involved." I said I felt sick in the stomach thinking about them doing that just to keep me safe. Carlisle nodded thoughtfully while I saw Emmett pouting. Edward looked worried, but he couldn't deny it was a good plan.

Edward sighed, "I have to agree, it's a good plan, Alice is it going to work?" He said looking at his sister, she closed her eyes for 2 minutes when she opened them she nodded and said. "Yes it will work,"

"Brilliant, let's go!" I said making my way to the door, "Should we prepare more?" Edward said,

"No need, the elixirs will stay active for another 24 hours, there's nothing to prepare." I said

Edward nodded and we left, "Be safe" I heard Esme yell out to us, I smiled, she was so caring.

We ran and ran, and Edward carried my while I slept but it didn't work, so we stopped in a clearing near Canada and I slept, I was dreaming peacefully when I was awoken by a kick to the stomach, I jumped up to see James there, I sighed. "What do you want?" I said then yawned, he seemed amused and confused, "Your blood" He answered sneering, "Well sorry to disappoint you but you're not going to get it, so you can go now." I said.

He laughed "Aren't you the least bit scared" He asked then we was in front of me he moved at vampire speed. He put his hand around my throat and I jerked away, he seemed shocked I could break his grasp. "Listen here; I don't appreciate vampires trying to kill me. Now I won't kill you if you leave now and I never see you or any of your coven again." I said in a calm tone.

"_You'll_ kill me" He laughed "I'd like to see that" He said still laughed, "You _really_ shouldn't have said that." I said and pounced on him I ripped his arm off and jumped back throwing it to the side. He roared in pain and surprised "Your human! How could you be able to do that?!" he yelled at me.

"I'm far from human, that and I don't like to be woken up!" I said and jumped on him he clawed at me and my skin on my upper arm was cut I hissed in pain but ripped his other arm off and jumped back. Edward came into the clearing his eyes went wide and he roared in fury and jumped on James and ripped him to pieces, he started to put them in a pile I watched him as he worked he lit the pieces of James and came back to me. "Oh Bella you're bleeding" He whispered and took my arm to look at it. "It's fine really," I reassured and looked up at him. I kissed him quickly and looked to the fire, "Bella it's bleeding quite allot" He informed me, sure enough there was white liquid going down my arm it was already at my wrists, "Shoot" I muttered. "Well we better be going then" I said. He pulled a bandage out of his back pocket I look at him " I took it to the baseball game in case something happened" he explained He started to bandage up my arm. When the fire was out we ran home.

We were met at the door by Alice, she tackled me making me land on my arm with the cuts on it, I hissed in pain and Alice jumped up "Sorry, Sorry!!" she said helping me up "Its fine, it's my arm that's all" I said smiling at my favourite sister "Oh what happened?" she said looking at my arm that was bandaged. "James had nails" I said smirking. She rolled her eyes and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're okay" She said.

We went through this with the rest of the family and I went up to Edwards room, which now held a large bed, and went to sleep.

xXxX Time warp 3 weeks! xXxX

**EPOV (Score!)**

I was running to Bella's house. She wanted to tell me something, I didn't know what it was but she sounded, somewhat distant on the phone. "Knock, knock" I said as I came in her window. She looked up at me her face was blank of emotion. "Come sit with me Edward?" She asked patting the place on the bed next to her.

"Listen, I don't know how to say this" She said looking down at her hands which were laying in her lap "Bella what's wrong, just tell me" I said using my finger to lift her chin so she would look at me.

"We . . . we can't be together" She said I dropped my hand, my heart ripped in a two; she doesn't want to date me "Why?" I whispered,

"The thing with James, It made me see how dangerous vampires are," She said she scratched her neck and she seemed nervous and worried, "Do you still love me?" I asked, love is powerful, if I can make her see this then the danger should worry her too much she looked at me, her face hard as ice, he brown eyes piercing "No" she said, it rang with finality. I dead heart shattered like ice, "Okay, I . . . understand" I said trying to stop the dry sobs that were threatening to take over.

"But I would still love it if we could be friends" Bella said softly placing her hand on mine.

"Friends" I repeated, If that meant I could be near Bella well . . . I would do it "Friends sound good," I said.

"Well _friend_" She said smiling softly "I'm going to go to sleep now" she said and I caught the drift,

"Right well I should be going then" I said standing up. "Good bye Bella" I said and waved like a friend would do, she waved back and said good night and I jumped out the window, I ran I didn't know where I was going, but I just ran. I looked at where I was, it was our meadow, I fell to my knees and screamed out Bella's name, and dry sobbed all night.

**A/N: Well . . . look at that! Don't worry it's all part of my plan **** Review . . . please? It would make me happy and if I'm happy i will put Edward and Bella back together and if I'm not happy I WILL PUT HER WITH JACOB! *people scream*SO YOU CHOOSE! MWHAHAHA I'm hyper :D **


	8. Auto pilot and boyfriends

**A/N: So . . . I'm updating yay! I got some reviews but i didn't get many so you don't get a long/longish chapter only a short one **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**  
EPOV( I will be staying in his and/or Alice's POV for a while all part of my master/evil plan *evil smile) **

I pulled up to the school, I was on auto pilot. I love Bella, and yet she doesn't feel the same way, I'm broken; It took me a few days to get back into school. I took almost a week off, and now its Monday again. Sigh. I got out and i saw Alice staring at something, I followed her gaze to see Bella, with another males arm around her waist. It was like she was stepping on the shards of my broken heart into specs. I walked up to her and the humans who were talking to her walked away.

"Who's this?" I asked making sure my tone was polite.

"This is Wayde," she smile but it looked forced and then said, "He's my boyfriend." I stared at Wayde and he smirked, and i resisted the urge to growl. He had blonde hair to his shoulders high cheek bones and what i noticed most, was his lack of a heartbeat, he was a Faerie.

The bell rang and my eyes zeroed in on Wayde's hand, he had a map of the school, a schedule and a slip for the teachers to sign. He is enrolled in the school, brilliant. Bella reached up and kissed him on the cheek before going to her first class; I went back on auto pilot and went to my next class.

XxXx At lunch XxXx

I was sitting at the lunch table with my family when from the corner of my eye i saw Bella walk in, she was leaning on Wayde he looked right at me and smirked, I smiled back, I want to be friends with Bella, and promptly killing her new boyfriend is not the way to do that. They walked over and Wayde sat down in was is normally Bella's seat, and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Hold on" Bella said standing up "I'm going to get something to eat" she said smiling, and walked over to the salad bar.

"So . . . how long have you been on earth?" I questioned.

"Not very long, Bella came to Avalon and asked me to come back with her, of course i said yes" he smirked. I heard Emmett growl and Wayde just laughed. "Go on Emmett try and kill me, I'm a Winter Faerie, I could tell a redwood to split its self in half and it would obey, so try me." Bella came up behind him and playfully hit him on the arm, "Don't be threatening my friends" she said smiling and sat on his lap and started to eat her salad. "How can you do that?" I asked.

"Easily, It depends on what season a Faerie is born in, Spring Faeries are the most Common, and the weakest when it comes to 'special abilities'" he said leaning to one side so he could talk to me while keeping Bella on his lap. "Then there are the Summer Faeries, they're uh . . . flashy, they can create colours and distractions. Then the second most rare is the Fall Faeries like Bella, they can create Elixirs, you could give all the right ingredients for an elixir to a Winter, Summer or Fall Faerie and they wouldn't be able to make anything worth a darn, Then there's the Winter Faeries like myself, We are the rarest, and most powerful, we can literally control the Element of earth." He said finishing his explanation. Bella was just finishing her salad, "Yeah, but it takes _years_ for them to gain control of their ability" Bella said playfully poking him in the ribs, "Yeah well I'm 25 years into training so i have allot of control" He said then kissed Bella on the cheek.

"Wait, you're 25?" I asked looking at him, he didn't look over 18.

"Yeah, Faeries stop ageing at 18" he said shrugging,

"Oh" I said, this was new news to me, I thought Bella might have mentioned this to me.

"Yeah . . ." The bell rang then "Gotta run" he said and pulled stood up after Bella stood up, he gave her a kiss and they went to their classes and i went my way to biology.

I walked into Biology and sat next to Bella, she looked up to me with apologetic eyes. She mouthed the words 'sorry' to me before turning to the teacher and started to pay attention to the lesson. Okay she's sorry, that makes _everything_ better.


	9. Movies and Vines

**A/N: Sooo . . . . How do we all like Wayde? Well good! You're about to like him even more!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters *sobs***

**EPOV**

XxXx The next day XxXx

I pulled up to the school and looked around, I saw Bella, but I didn't see Wayde, I walked up to her Alice followed close behind, "Hey, so, where's Wayde?" I asked. Bella scratched her neck and my eyes zeroed in on her necklace, that held her seedling ring, but what stood out to me most, is a shiny, golden, family crest, which had small blue gems in it. "Is that your family crest?" I asked pointing to the crest in question. "Uh . . . no it'd Wayde's he gave it to me" She said her hand fluttering to the crest, "It looks like he is claiming you?" Alice asked it was more of a statement then a question, Bella opened her mouth to answer but the bell rang she waved and ran off to her first class.

XxXx Skip to Biology XxXx

I went and sat down next to Bella "Hello Bella" I said smiling. "Hi, listen Edward I wish I could explain I really do its ju-" She was cut off by something it was like she couldn't say what she wanted to, like it was physically impossible for her to speak. "I'm sorry, I can't explain, but" she seemed to get an idea "Edward I really do-" She was cut off and she sighed in frustration. "One day Edward, I will tell you what this is about, I promise I just can't right now, I literary can't" Her eyes were filled hurt; I mentally shook my head "So where is Wayde today?" I asked in a whisper because the teacher just came in. "Avalon, training" she said, and she didn't talk to me for the rest for the class.

After class I went up to Bella "Hey Bella, do you want to come to the movies with me and Alice?" I asked smiling. "I . . . . Uhh I'll have to check with Wayde." She said and tried to step passed me. "Bella he is your boyfriend not your father, I don't think you'd need to ask him permission" I said grabbing her arm. She looked up at me with pained eyes, I swear i saw her wince when i said 'boyfriend' but i guess I'll never know. "Let go of my Edward" She said. "Can you come to the movies?" I asked letting go of her arm. "No, Edward I can't" She said and stalked off, her hand went to her face a few times, it was like she was crying.

XxXx That night! (Hunting) XxXx

I got up and wiped my mouth of blood, looking down at the mountain lion at my feet. I sighed and continued to hunt, that's when a heard voices.

"Come on Bella please?" I heard a male voice plead, he seemed a bit breathless.

"Wayde no, I just I can't I L-" she got cut off again like she couldn't speak, just like before in Biology,

"Uh-uh Bella, you're not allowed to say that, remember?" Wayde taunted,

"Sorry" Bella sighed,

"Come on Bella, come over here." Wayde said in a seducing voice, I almost growled.

"Wayde no, don't." Bella said and i heard a shuffle.

"Did you just _shove_ me!" Wayde fumed.

"Wayde no wait!" Bella screamed, I ran, I needed to save her.

**A/N: ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! Okay maybe it is . . . nah it's not :D lol review and i post longer chapters don't review you get snips like this with giant cliff hangers, you choose, also i think i might throw Jacob into that threat, **


	10. Promises and Orders

**Disclaimer: Okay! Hello, sorry I haven't update in AGES I'm just really busy what with planning for the holidays! So thanks for waiting and reading!**

**EPOV **

I came into a clearing and I saw Bella up against a tree at least a foot off the ground, she was tied to it with vines. Wayde had his hand up palm facing Bella, "Wayde, let me down!" Bella yelled at him. I stepped forward. "Let her go" I growled.

"This doesn't concern you" He spat at me,

"Bella are you okay?" I asked she nodded.

"Don't talk to her," he said and I was thrown back by some vines, I pounced on him, I heard Bella scream and I looked around to see that she had fallen to the ground, I was thrown back again, And i heard Bella scream, but it was cut off into a gurgled cry, I looked for her and saw her on the ground a vine around her neck and around her mid section. They looked tight, "You're hurting her!" I screamed. "Leave, and she will be fine," He growled.

I looked back to my angel "Don't think i won't kill her" he threatened; I couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not, his thoughts didn't give him away either, I nodded and ran off.

**BPOV**

I saw Edward run off and I felt the vines tighten, everything went black.

I woke up in a big king sized bed, I looked around and I noticed it was my room in Avalon. I yawned and I felt the bed indent, "Hello father" I greeted him,

"You had us worried Isabella, you must be more careful" he said placing his hand on mine,

"What are you talking about father?" I asked, more careful what is he on about? Wayde attacked me, the prick.

"You fell down while hiking alone; it's not like Faeries to be clumsy. But its lucky Wayde found you in time." He said brushing some hair out of my face.

"Yeah, yeah I remember now" I lied, and father smiled.

"What about Charlie? Where does he think I am?" I asked,

"Janica called him and said you will be staying at her place for a sleep over," he said, and i nodded. Janica is Wayde's sister.

"Okay, when can I go back?" I asked.

"As soon as you feel better" Father answered.

"Okay" I nodded and started to get up, I hissed in pain, "Oh yes, the doctors said you had a broken rib"

"Yes, well I know that now" I answered, Wayde came into the room then, "Oh Bella you're awake!" He said coming over to me for a hug, I stepped back and shook my head, "Bella what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't think we should be together" I could tell he was seething.

"Isabella, Wayde is perfect for you" Father insisted.

"No father, I don't feel anything for him it doesn't feel right" I said truthfully, and he nodded.

"You can leave, Wayde." Father said, clearly a rejection.

"I'd like to go back as soon as possible, please" I said, and he nodded, "Get dressed and I will walk you to the Portal" He said and left.

I quickly got dressed in some jeans and a T-shirt, something that I could get in huge trouble for wearing if i was not going back to earth. Father and I quickly walked back and before I left he said. "Remember the orders Isabella, goodbye my daughter" he said and kissed my forehead, I opened the portal and Stepped through.

**EPOV **

I quickly drove to school hoping to see Bella. And as I pulled up I saw Bella's beaten up Chevy and I instantly smiled. I walked over to her with Alice tagging closely behind, "Are you okay?" I asked her, she nodded, "Uh . . . could I talk to you?" she said, "Alone" she finished looking at Alice, I looked at her confused, but nodded she walked off and I followed, we entered a empty class room and Bella closed the door and pulled down the blinds, "what's wrong Bella?" I asked,

"People are watching, okay, maybe not people more like the guards father has them checking up on me bloody over protective foolish old man" she muttered and started to pace, "Bella what are you talking about?"

She looked at me and her eyes softened, "god" she whispered, and she took a hesitant step forward then another, she then crossed the room quickly and kissed me, I automatically kissed her back, winding my arms around her small frame, her hands made their way to my hair. I licked her bottom lip looking for an entrance and she gladly let me in, my tongue swirled around in her mouth, she pulled back for air. She was breathing heavily as was I "What was _that_ not that I'm complaining" I said looking at her,

"I love you, I never stopped loving you, It's a long story, I'll talk to you after school." She said clinging to me.

I nodded, "one thing, we can't let anyone see this" she said gesturing to us holding each other, I was confused but I nodded. I let her go and we walked outside and we rushed to our first classes.

***

I was already at my house, waiting for Bella to come down the drive, soon enough I heard the crunch of gravel soon there was a knock at the door and I forced myself to go at a human speed to walk to the door, "Hello Bella" I greeted, she nodded and came in as soon as I closed the door she said "Do you have a basement?" she asked,

"Yes, why?" I asked

"We will need to talk down there" she said,

"Okay, everyone, Family meeting in the basement!" I called out as I showed Bella the way to the basement; everyone was soon sitting down on the cold cement of the basement.

"Okay, I know some of you are angry at me for leaving Edward" she started and everyone nodded, I was surprised to see Carlisle and Esme nod, "I am sorry, I do love him. It's rather complicated . . ." she trailed off

"Please, try to explain" Esme said.

"You see my Uncle. . . . well . . . it's really hard to explain" she said looking nervous, I looked to Jasper _she really is nervous and worried right now_ he thought towards me, I took Bella's hand in an attempt to calm her down. She looked at me and smiled; "Well you see my uncle didn't approve of our relationship, and well his opinion really matters . . . ." she trailed off

"Why?" Alice said.

"Well . . . . He sort of is the leader of Avalon, and my father is his only brother, and I am my father's only child, so I would eventually get the crown. But Avalon has always had a king and they would like to keep it that way, rather sexist if you ask me. But if I were to marry my husband would become the ruler by default, my Uncle as well as my father feared if i were to marry Edward, he would become the leader one day, and Faeries don't really _trust_ vampires so. . ."

She trailed off, "So you're like a . . . . Princess?" Alice asked with a huge grin on her face Bella rolled her eyes but nodded "you could say that."

"But why did you break up with Edward?" Jasper asked,

"Well, Father told me to, well maybe _ordered_ is the right word. You have no idea what would happen if he knew I was crossing him" Bella shuttered, and I put my arm around her waist.

"Does this mean you two can date again?" Alice asked on the brink of bouncing up and down.

"Yes, but not publicly, father has guards watching over me," Bella said shaking her head.

"So _that's_ why we are in the basement!" Emmett boomed and Bella chuckled, "yeah, that's right."

"Why did you just say no when your father told you to break up with me?" I asked

"I couldn't you see, it's hard to explain, but when one of your parents tells you to do something, you _have_ to do it, you kind of have no choice, this only goes away once you reach the age of 18. The only exception is if they tell you to do something that would harm others, or yourself." She clarified,

"So how are you going against his orders now?" Alice asked,

Bella shrugged "I'm not sure . . ." she shook her head "but the point is I _am_ and I _do_ love Edward" Bella said smiling at me. "I love you too" I whispered and kissed her softly on the lips. It was meant to be a small, sweet kiss, since we were in the presence of my family, but Bella threw her arms around my neck and twisted her hands in my hair, she deepened the kiss, her tongue licked my bottom lip begging for an entrance, I totally forgot about my family and let her in, she took over the kiss, but I didn't mind, we were interrupted by a very fake, and loud cough coming from Emmett _Okay, you can stop sucking face now. _ He thought, I slowly pulled away and Bella looked up at me and smiled.

"We'll leave you two to talk" Esme said rising from the floor, everyone followed suite and left.

"I'm so sorry" Bella whispered,

"why?" I asked

"For putting you through all this, I love you so much. And I lied; I'd rather disown my family, than leave you again. It was unbearable." She said burring her face in my chest, I put my arms around her "I know what you mean," I said rubbing circles on her back, "never leave me" I whispered, she looked at me "never" she vowed.

**HO-KAY! DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATEING!! D: I've been really busy with my other story Life Time Scars. And well ya. So here is this chapter hope you liked it :D**


End file.
